Et après
by Twinkle Wave
Summary: Fiction courte, suite de 'Les Temps Changent', pour celles et ceux qui souhaitaient un Happy End. Hermione trouve une lettre sur laquelle elle n'était pas censée tomber et redécouvre un fragment du passé qu'elle a oublié.
1. Première partie

**Et me voici avec une toute nouvelle fiction !**

 **Il s'agit de la suite de ma fiction ''Les Temps Changent...'' mais vous devriez pouvoir comprendre l'intrigue même si vous n'avez pas lu cette première fiction.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Viens donc faire un tour à Godric's Hollows ! Ginny a fait un gâteau au chocolat..._

 _À tout de suite !_

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en lisant le message de son meilleur ami. Sans hésiter, elle transplana.

\- Vas-y, entre. Fais comme chez toi, l'accueillit joyeusement Harry à son arrivée.

Hermione l'embrassa chaleureusement avant de le suivre dans la maison. Ginny était en train de sortir des tasses.

\- Tu n'as pas pu résister à l'appel du gâteau au chocolat ? sourit-elle après avoir elle aussi embrassé Hermione.

\- Et non... Je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde !

\- Normal ! Ma Ginny fait les meilleurs gâteaux de cette planète ! lança Harry en regardant son épouse amoureusement.

\- Oh... Merci mon chéri, répondit Ginny avant d'embrasser son mari. Tu prends du café, Hermione ?

\- Évidemment !

Harry posa la cafetière sur le plateau, à côté des tasses, avant de se diriger vers le salon accompagné des deux femmes. Il remplit deux tasses de café pour lui-même et Hermione. Puis il tendit la troisième tasse à Ginny.

\- Et une infusion pour ma rouquine préférée !

\- Merci mon cœur, répondit Ginny en saisissant la tasse.

Hermione les regarda en souriant.

\- C'est toujours l'amour fou entre vous deux, hein ? soupira-t-elle.

\- Et oui ! Même avec deux ans de mariage, on est toujours jeunes et insouciants...

\- Et toi, Hermione ? Quand est-ce que tu vas te marier ? demanda Harry.

\- Moi ? Bonne question...

Elle soupira.

\- Je n'y arrive pas... J'ai rencontré pas mal d'hommes, pourtant, ces cinq dernières années... Mais je ne sais pas... Je n'arrive pas à entreprendre quelque chose de sérieux avec quelqu'un... Il manque toujours quelque chose...

\- Notre pauvre Hermione Granger finira donc vieille fille ? se moqua gentiment Ginny.

\- À ce rythme-là, je vais finir par épouser Drago Malefoy ! plaisanta Hermione. Lui aussi est régulièrement dans le Top Dix des ''sorciers célibataires les plus sexy de Grande-Bretagne''...

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un rapide regard en biais avant de sourire à Hermione d'un air gêné. Sans comprendre la raison de ce malaise soudain, la jeune femme enchaîna, essayant de changer de sujet.

\- Mais j'imagine que vous ne m'avez pas faite venir uniquement pour manger du gâteau au chocolat. J'ai raison ?

\- Est-ce qu'on est obligés d'avoir une bonne raison pour inviter sa meilleure amie ? répliqua Harry en souriant.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, attendant la suite.

De nouveau, Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard avant de se prendre la main.

\- On a quelque chose à t'annoncer..., commença Harry. En fait...

\- Je suis enceinte ! s'exclama Ginny.

Hermione mit quelques secondes à comprendre la phrase.

\- C'est vrai ? s'écria-t-elle. Mais c'est merveilleux !

Tout en les félicitant, elle se leva pour les serrer dans ses bras chacun leur tour.

\- Maman va m'assassiner quand elle découvrira que quelqu'un l'a appris avant elle..., plaisanta Ginny.

\- Je suis la première au courant ? C'est trop d'honneur !

\- Hermione, reprit Harry plus sérieusement. On voudrait que tu acceptes d'être la marraine de notre enfant.

Hermione sentit qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. C'était beaucoup trop d'émotions d'un coup.

\- Oui, bien sûr... J'accepte, murmura-t-elle en sentant les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.

Il lui fallut un long moment pour reprendre ses émotions.

\- Et... Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous ? demanda-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit ?

Harry sembla réfléchir un instant.

\- Hum... Non, je ne pense pas... Ah ! Si ! Nous avons l'intention d'installer la chambre d'enfant dans l'actuelle bibliothèque. Du coup, on va devoir mettre tous les livres dans le bureau mais il y aura moins de place donc on va très certainement faire du tri... Tu veux récupérer des bouquins ?

\- Des nouveaux livres ? s'exclama joyeusement Hermione. Évidemment ! Dans ce cas-là, je passerai le week-end prochain pour y regarder. Ça vous va ?

\- Tu fais comme tu veux, Hermione ! lui sourit Ginny. Tu sais bien que tu es ici chez toi !

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	2. Deuxième partie

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Harry ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser entre Hermione.

\- Et voilà ! Bon, je suppose que tu préfères être seule... Si tu as un souci, je suis dans le bureau !

\- Okay, merci Harry, répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

Le brun lui rendit son sourire puis se retourna avant de sortir de la bibliothèque.

Hermione fit un tour sur elle-même. La pièce était éclairée par le soleil provenant des grandes fenêtres composant le mur lui faisant face, seul mur à ne pas être couvert de livres, et deux fauteuils en cuir visiblement moelleux trônaient en son milieu. Le calme et la sérénité étaient les maîtres de ce lieu.

La jeune femme s'approcha d'une première étagère garnie de livres traitant de l'évolution des droits des sorciers et des espèces magiques au cours des siècles. Avec enthousiasme, elle entreprit de détailler chacun des ouvrages par son résumé, son auteur, son style et tout un tas d'autres critères pour finalement les classer en fonction de ce qui l'intéressait ou non.

Ainsi, pendant plusieurs heures, elle détailla, feuilleta, apprécia, classa les livres dans une petite bulle de tranquillité, tombant parfois sur un album photo rempli de souvenirs de sa scolarité qu'elle regardait avec nostalgie. Elle eut même la surprise de trouver un exemplaire de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ et songea qu'Harry avait peut-être finalement lu ce livre, longtemps après avoir quitté l'école.

Hermione en avait déjà fini avec tout un pan de bibliothèque. Avide de continuer, elle s'approcha du mur de gauche avant de parcourir des yeux les nombreuses étagères. Son regard tomba sur une boîte qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Curieuse, elle la prit et la posa sur le sol, avant de s'y asseoir elle-même.

Le couvercle portait l'inscription _Harry – Poudlard : Septième année_. Tout en se disant qu'elle avait déjà passé une bonne partie de son temps dans les souvenirs et qu'un peu de nostalgie de plus ou de moins ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, elle souleva le couvercle.

Elle tomba sur les résultats d'Harry aux ASPIC, qu'elle connaissait déjà. Elle posa le diplôme à côté d'elle et regarda de nouveau dans la boîte. Un parchemin plié en trois trônait en haut d'une pile de cours et de devoirs en tous genres.

Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre un peu plus fort, alors qu'elle prenait le parchemin sur lequel était inscrit _À l'intention d'Harry Potter_ à l'encre verte. Elle n'avait pas oublié ce jour, la dernière fois qu'elle avait pris le Poudlard Express. Ce jour où il lui semblait que quelque chose lui échappait. Et surtout, elle n'avait pas oublié Harry qui lisait une lettre et qui s'excusait auprès d'elle, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi.

La lettre qu'Harry avait lue, c'était celle qu'elle tenait dans la main ; elle en était sûre. Et la réponse à tous ces mystères se trouvait dedans, ça ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute.

Avec des mouvements fébriles, Hermione déplia le parchemin. Instinctivement, elle regarda la signature : Drago Malefoy. De plus en plus intriguée, elle releva la tête et entreprit de lire cette lettre si peu banale.

 _Potter,_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu ne commences par la signature. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou pas mais là n'est pas la question._

 _Je t'écris avant tout pour te parler (enfin écrire à propos) d'Hermione. Je pense qu'aujourd'hui elle est venue vers toi sans raison particulière si ce n'est l'amitié, malgré votre dispute._

 _Je suis sincèrement navré que votre amitié ait été ainsi brisée. Par pour toi, bien sûr, mais pour elle. Tu peux croire ce que tu veux, je suis réellement amoureux d'elle et je n'ai jamais eu l'idée ne serait-ce que d'utiliser un sortilège d'Imperium ou une potion dans le même genre._

 _Oui, tu as bien lu. J'aime Hermione. Et ce, depuis...un certain temps... Je m'en suis rendu compte, un soir, lorsqu'elle s'est évanouie dans notre salle commune. Pourquoi s'est-elle évanouie ? Ne t'imagine pas que je c'est parce que je lui avais fait du mal ou quelque chose comme ça. Non, elle s'est évanoui parce qu'elle se détruisait intérieurement à cause de vous, toi et tes chers amis Weaslsey. Je ne sais pas ce que vous aviez bien pu lui dire pour qu'elle se mette dans un état pareil et je ne veux pas le savoir._

 _Toujours est-il que je me suis déclarer à elle le matin de Noël. Et elle a refusé de sortir avec moi. Pourquoi ? À cause de ses chers amis. Vous, qui ne lui aviez toujours pas adressé la parole depuis votre dispute. Elle a refusé de sortir avec moi à cause de son amitié pour vous, que vous aviez pourtant brisée !_

 _Suite à cela, je ne lui ai plus adressé la parole, même si je continuais à surveiller sa relation avec Weasley de loin. Toi, Potter, tu semblais être redevenu ami avec elle, donc je te faisais confiance pour ne pas lui faire de mal_

 _Cependant, un soir de printemps, je faisais une ronde dans le château, comme en font si souvent les préfets-en-chef, et j'ai entendu un bruit. Je suis donc allé dans ce couloir et imagine toi un peu ma surprise lorsque j'ai vu Hermione plaqué contre un mur, sous un Weasley sur le point de... En fait, je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire. Après avoir réglé son compte à Weasley, j'ai bien évidemment porté Hermione jusqu'à notre appartement préfectoral où je l'ai soignée. C'est ce jour-là que nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble, avec le plein consentement d'Hermione. Évidemment._

 _J'étais vraiment heureux mais Hermione restait tracassée par le problème Weasley. C'est pour ça que, dès le lendemain, elle a acheté une potion qui lui permettait de lui faire oublier tous ses sentiments envers elle, je suppose qu'elle t'en a parlée._

 _À partir de ce moment-là, nous avons eu une vie amoureuse des plus heureuses, jusqu'à ce que tu nous surprennes sur ta fichue carte. Quand Hermione m'en a parlé, je lui ai dit de faire comme si de rien n'était, que je n'en avais rien à faire d'être vu ou pas... et on a tous les deux vu où cela nous a menés... Tu nous as surpris pendant le bal._

 _Hermione était vraiment malheureuse. Elle tentait de me cacher sa peine et j'aurais presque pu la croire si ses nuits n'étaient pas aussi agitées. Elle faisait cauchemar sur cauchemar et parlait dans son sommeil en vous présentant toutes ses excuses._

 _C'est alors que m'est venu l'idée d'utiliser la potion qu'elle-même avait utilisée sur Weasley. Ainsi, ce matin, lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée, elle me détestait comme ça avait toujours été le cas. Pour elle, il ne s'est absolument rien passé entre nous. Elle m'a oublié._

 _Tout ce que je te demande, Potter, c'est de la rendre heureuse et de ne pas essayer de lui faire retrouver la mémoire. Je voudrais aussi que tu lui pardonnes, pour tout ce qu'elle a pu te dire pendant votre dispute._

 _Elle représente tellement pour moi... Mais je ne fais que me répéter en te disant que je l'aime profondément comme je n'ai jamais aimé auparavant._

 _Prends soin d'elle, je t'en prie._

 _Drago Malefoy_

 _P.S. : C'est grâce à moi si elle a désormais de magnifiques cheveux._

Hermione resta interdite, froissant involontairement le parchemin entre ses doigts. Elle ne savait plus quand elle s'était mise à trembler, ni quand les larmes avaient commencé à couler.

Puis, sans réfléchir, elle transplana.

* * *

\- Hermione ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ? lança Harry depuis le couloir.

N'entendant pas de réponse, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et fut surpris de trouver la pièce vide. Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre d'Hermione de partir sans dire au revoir.

Une boîte au sol attira son attention, il reconnut les archives de sa septième année à Poudlard. Avec un sourire, il remit ses diplômes dans la boîte mais remarqua néanmoins l'absence de la lettre. Il haussa les épaules tout en reposant la boîte sur son étagère.

Et puis ça fit tilt dans son esprit.

Il allait se faire détruire par Drago.

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	3. Troisième Partie

**Oui, mes chapitres sont courts.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Je veux voir Drago Malefoy ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Hermione attendit, les mains posées sur le bureau de la cruche blonde manucurée qui servait de secrétaire à Drago Malefoy. Elle était là depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, à répéter sa demande en sentant une colère monter en elle de plus en plus vite.

\- Je regrette, s'obstina la blonde. Vous ne pouvez pas le voir tout de suite. Mr Malefoy attend un client très important et ne souhaite pas être dérangé. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est vous proposer un rendez-vous.

Sur ces bonnes paroles et un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, la secrétaire se réinstalla plus confortablement sur sa chaise.

Hermione la fixa d'un œil mauvais avant de se redresser de toute sa hauteur. Elle allait devoir employer les grands moyens, même si elle détestait faire cela.

\- Certes, dit-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus calme. Mr Malefoy est un personnage de la plus haute importance. Je comprends. Il est inutile de le déranger pour des détails futiles.

La secrétaire fronça les sourcils, attendant la suite.

\- Mais est-ce que vous savez qui, moi, je suis ? reprit Hermione en élevant la voix. Visiblement, non. Je suis Hermione Granger. Oui, Hermione Granger ! Et je peux vous assurer que, sans moi, votre misérable postérieur ne serait pas tranquillement poser sur cette chaise mais plutôt entre les mains de Mangemorts avides de sang et de violence ! Et sachez que si je dois voir Drago Malefoy, c'est que j'ai une excellente raison qui ne vous regarde pas !

La secrétaire écarquilla les yeux tandis que ses joues prenaient une teinte rose vif.

\- Oh ! Je..., bafouilla-t-elle. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire...

Sur ses paroles, elle se leva rapidement et disparut par une porte derrière son bureau. Hermione croisa les bras et attendit.

* * *

\- Mr Malefoy...

Drago tourna la tête vers sa secrétaire et fronça les sourcils.

\- Millie, j'ai dit que je ne voulais être dérangé sous aucun prétexte.

\- Je sais, Monsieur. Mais il y a quelqu'un qui souhaiterait vous voir dans les plus brefs délais.

\- Eh bien ? répliqua Drago, perplexe. Cette personne ne connaît pas les règles ? Il n'y a qu'à prendre rendez-vous !

\- En fait, il s'agit de... Miss Granger.

Drago sembla prendre un coup de massue sur la tête.

\- Granger, vous dites ? murmura-t-il.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- Oh... Dans ce cas... Faites-la entrer.

\- Et vos rendez-vous ? s'étonna Millie.

\- Supprimez-les. Je veux être libre tout l'après-midi.

\- Mais, Monsieur, vous avez rendez-vous avec le représentant de...

\- Je sais ! la coupa Drago. Merci, mais je connais mon emploi du temps. Reportez-moi ce rendez-vous, j'en assumerai toutes les responsabilités.

Millie le regarda, intriguée. C'était la première fois depuis le début de sa carrière que Drago Malefoy demandait à déplacer un rendez-vous.

\- Très bien, Monsieur.

* * *

Hermione n'avait pas décroisé les bras et son regard noir ne l'avait toujours pas quittée quand la secrétaire revint dans la salle.

\- Mr Malefoy va vous recevoir. Si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine de me suivre...

Hermione hocha la tête et suivit la secrétaire à travers un couloir jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'arrête devant une porte.

\- Voilà, c'est ici.

La secrétaire s'inclina avant de repartir. Hermione attendit qu'elle ait quitté le couloir puis, sans même frapper, elle ouvrit la porte.

Elle ne fit pas attention à la belle cheminée en marbre à sa gauche, ni au nombre incalculable de livres qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Elle se contenta de marcher à grandes enjambées, ses talons claquant contre le parquet à chaque pas, vers le bel homme blond assis derrière le bureau en chaîne.

\- Je veux une explication sur ça, déclara-t-elle sans préambule en brandissant la lettre devant le nez de Drago.

Mais Drago ne daigna même pas baisser les yeux sur la lettre. Tout ce qu'il voyait, lui, c'était le visage magnifique de la jeune femme qu'il avait aimée et qu'il continuait d'aimer depuis plus de cinq ans.

\- Hermione, murmura-t-il.

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	4. Quatrième partie

**Finalement, l'histoire pourrait se résumer à ce seul chapitre...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hermione fulminait.

\- Alors, cette explication ? répéta-elle.

Drago prit la lettre et la relut rapidement, même s'il connaissait déjà son contenu par cœur.

\- Comment tu as trouvé ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Par hasard, répondit Hermione. Ça ne te regarde pas.

La fin de la lettre lui revint à l'esprit.

\- Ce n'est pas Harry qui me l'a donnée, ajouta-elle.

Drago soupira, il n'allait pas être obligé d'étrangler son collègue.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ? demanda Drago.

\- Mais... Tout ! répondit Hermione. Absolument tout !

\- De quoi tu te souviens ? Je veux dire, en lien avec moi pendant la septième année... De quoi tu te souviens ?

Hermione se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et sembla se perdre un instant dans ses souvenirs.

\- Tu étais préfet-en-chef... Tu a été élu avec moi... Et il y avait cet appartement que nous partagions... Tu ne me parlais jamais, ni en bien, ni en mal. Tu avais arrêté de m'insulter à chaque coin de couloir... Et puis tu passais ta vie avec Pansy Parkinson, dans ta chambre, tous les soirs ou presque... Tu étais dans la même classe que moi en potions. Et on a ouvert le bal de Noël ensemble, parce que la directrice l'avait demandé.

Elle laissa passer un silence.

\- C'est tout, je crois...

Drago la dévisagea. Ça allait être à son tour de raconter sa version des faits.

\- Hermione... Il faut que tu saches que tout ce qui est écrit dans cette lettre est vrai. Tout.

\- Même que tu m'aimes ? releva Hermione.

\- Même que je t'aime.

Hermione rougit et baissa la tête.

\- Tu m'as effacé la mémoire, souffla-t-elle sur le ton de l'accusation.

\- Oui. Tu n'arrivais pas à faire ton choix entre tes amis ou moi. Alors j'ai fait le choix à ta place, sinon tu aurais continué de culpabiliser et de te détruire intérieurement.

Hermione laissa passer un silence.

\- Raconte-moi tout depuis le début, souffla-t-elle finalement.

Drago la regarda et replongea dans ses souvenirs avant de commencer son récit :

\- Ça a commencé en octobre. Ton année avait mal débuté et tu t'étais embrouillée avec tes amis. Tu étais souvent seule et triste. J'avais de la compassion pour toi et je m'inquiétais, j'ai compris plus tard qu'il s'agissait d'un amour naissant. Et puis un jour, tu t'es évanouie dans la salle commune à causse du manque de sommeil, du stress et d'une mauvaise alimentation. En parallèle, ton ami Weasley nourrissait une haine sévère à mon égard. C'est à cette époque qu'on s'est rapprochés, on faisait nos devoirs ensemble, on se parlait, on se faisait des confidences. On devenait amis. Et sans qu'on ne le sache, on se parlait également à travers des mots que l'on écrivait tour à tour sur notre table en cours de sortilèges. Et puis, à Noël, on a été au bal ensemble. Je t'ai longtemps coiffée ce jour-là et on a passé une excellente soirée. Surtout toi, après t'être réconciliée avec Ginny. Au matin de Noël, je t'ai offert ceci – il sortit une lettre d'un tiroir de son bureau qu'il tendit à Hermione – parce que j'avais compris que c'était toi qui écrivais en cours de sortilèges. Excuse-moi de t'avoir pris cette lettre, mais c'était pour que tu m'oublies plus facilement... Je t'ai déclaré tous mes sentiments, ce matin-là, mais tu les as tous refusés. Tu ne voulais pas de moi. Tu niais ton amour pour moi parce que tu avais peur de la réaction de tes amis. Après, tu t'es réconcilié avec Harry et j'ai abandonné. Mais Weasley était jaloux et possessif et il t'en faisait régulièrement voir de toutes les couleurs. Et puis, un soir, il a vraiment dépassé les bornes. Mais j'imagine que tu t'en souviens... Ce que tu as peut-être oublié, en revanche, c'est que c'est moi qui suis venu te secourir. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble, en cachette. Tu dois te souvenir d'avoir utilisé une potion sur Weasley pour qu'il oublie tous ses sentiments envers toi... Après ça, tu étais réellement heureuse... Jusqu'au jour du bal de la Victoire. Ce jour-là, Harry nous a surpris tous les deux. Vous vous êtes de nouveau disputés et tu n'as jamais réussi à être réellement heureuse après ça. Alors j'ai fini par trouver une solution qui s'imposait d'elle-même. Je t'ai effacé la mémoire. Puisque tu ne pouvais pas être heureuse avec moi et tes amis en même temps, je me suis sacrifié. Tu m'as oublié. Mais moi, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer...

Un long silence accueillit sa tirade. Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains tandis qu'une multitude d'images s'imposaient à son esprit. Était-ce de vrais souvenirs ou simplement son imagination qui cherchait à illustrer les mots de Drago ?

\- Je ne peux pas te croire, Drago, murmura-t-elle.

Pourtant, il lui semblait naturel de l'appeler par son prénom ; comme s'il y avait réellement eu cette proximité entre eux.

\- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne _veux_ pas ? demanda Drago en se levant pour s'approcher du fauteuil sur lequel était assise la jeune femme.

\- Je ne sais pas...

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser. Ce que lui avait décrit le blond lui semblait à la fois évident et complètement impossible.

Drago continuait de regarder la jeune femme avec une certaine tristesse. Il avait besoin de trouver quelque chose, un argument qui ferait en sorte qu'elle le croit sur parole et cesse de se poser toutes ces questions.

\- Hermione..., murmura-t-il. Est-ce que tu as toujours peur de l'orage ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce que..., commença-t-elle.

Et puis, brusquement, une image lui revint en mémoire. Elle entendait un orage gronder au dehors et la pluie taper contre les les vitre de la grande fenêtre tandis qu'elle était allongée dans des draps verts, le corps collé à celui de Drago qui lui répétait qu'elle ne craignait rien, qu'il était là, qu'il l'aimait, tout en l'embrassant.

Elle se redressa dans son fauteuil.

\- Si..., souffla-t-elle. Je te crois...

Drago sourit et se pencha vers elle avec appréhension avant de l'embrasser, juste au coin des lèvres.

\- C'est pas un vrai baiser ça, murmura Hermione sans savoir d'où lui venait cette phrase.

\- Si tu en veux un vrai, tu n'as qu'à te bouger, répondit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Curieusement, c'était la réponse à laquelle Hermione s'était attendue. Elle se leva et passa ses bras dans la nuque du blond.

\- Maintenant, c'est sûr, je te crois, déclara-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux et de l'embrasser, bien sur les lèvres, cette fois-ci.

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	5. Cinquième partie

**Je ne comprends pas... FanFiction m'indique que j'ai reçu des reviews mais le lien ne marche pas pour que j'y réponde... Mais merci à celles qui en ont laissées (parce que j'ai quand même pu les voir par e-mail) !**

 **Je trouve ça bizarre d'écrire un happy end pour cette fiction, je trouve ça... niais.**

 **Mais bon... J'espère que ça vous plaît quand même !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Et voici notre petit James Sirius Potter ! s'exclama Harry avec fierté en soulevant son fils pour que tout le monde puisse le voir.

La vingtaine de personnes réunies dans le jardin des Potter applaudit avec joie. Tout le monde souhaitait féliciter le jeune couple personnellement tandis que l'enfant passait de bras en bras, devant des visages tous plus émerveillés les uns que les autres.

Drago restait un peu en retrait, il était heureux pour les Potter et leur souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde, bien sûr. Mais le nombre important de Weasley présents le mettait mal à l'aise.

Hermione, quand à elle, souriait en tenant son filleul dans les bras. Après tout, c'était un petit peu grâce à lui qu'elle avait maintenant une bague de fiançailles brillante à la main gauche...

\- Tu sais..., dit soudain Hermione lorsqu'elle se trouva de nouveau à côté de son fiancé. S'il n'avait pas fallu aménager une chambre à ce petit ange, je ne serais probablement jamais tombée sur cette lettre.

\- Dire que je dois la femme de ma vie au mioche de Potter et Weasley ! répliqua Drago avec un sourire. Il va me falloir des années pour pouvoir racheter un semblant de dignité !

Hermione éclata de rire avant d'embrasser Drago.

\- On s'en fiche, décida-t-elle. L'important, c'est qu'on soit ensemble.

* * *

 **Des avis ?**


	6. Reviews

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

Etienne : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! C'est tout le but de cette suite ! Même si, personnellement, elle ne me plaît pas, elle peut convenir à tous ceux qui préfèrent les happy end. Et oui, j'imagine que Narcissa ne doit pas être des plus heureuses... Mais elle s'y habituera, je pense... Le bonheur de son fils est tout ce qui importe pour elle, après tout.

Soso : Merci à toi pour ta review, plutôt ! Contente que cette histoire t'aie plu !


End file.
